Vestiges
by Explorateur
Summary: Dans un monde où les Pokémon n'existent plus, un jeune garçon nommé Zoko Roa part pour un voyage en quatre étapes qu'il espère pourra clore sa propre vie.


VESTIGES

CHAPITRE PREMIER

NAITRE

 **A** u milieu d'une forêt aux arbres longs et bruns, dont les branches, à l'image du Temps, paraissaient immobiles, reposait une cabane en bois. Elle était couverte de mousse par endroits et devait être poncée bientôt, sûrement. Les quelques fenêtres étaient humides, recouvertes de fines gouttes d'eau. La veille, il avait plu : un orage violent. Pourtant, si ce n'était précisément pour ces quelques gouttes, nul ne l'aurait deviné. C'était une belle matinée d'été. Le soleil se levait, à l'Est.

N'importe quel être qui aurait tendu l'oreille dans un environnement similaire auparavant aurait remarqué que quelque chose manquait. Cette chose, pourtant indissociable d'un paysage naturel, était le chant des oiseaux. Mais cela faisait fort longtemps qu'aucune race d'oiseau n'avait battu des ailes en ce monde.

C'était une planète bien vide. Pourquoi ? me demanderez-vous. Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus aucun **Pokémon** ?

Les espèces, certains diront, ne sont pas faites pour cohabiter. Du moins, cohabiter à pied égal. Pour qu'il y ait vie entre espèces, il faut qu'il y ait domination d'une espèce sur l'autre. Il y a encore cent, deux cents ans, les humains dominaient les Pokémon. Ils les capturaient, les gardaient dans des Pokéballs, s'en servaient comme des armes vivantes. Mais petit à petit, les Pokémon commençaient à aspirer à la liberté. C'est ainsi que se déclenchèrent plusieurs incidents impliquant des Pokémon faisant preuve d'une violence jusque-là inédite envers les humains. Il y eut des morts : des milliers, peut-être. Alors, les humains prirent une mesure radicale : celle d'éliminer, purement et simplement, tous les Pokémon. Même les plus redoutables d'entre eux : même les Pokémon vénérés par des populations locales. Ce ne fut pas une guerre directe. Les humains firent preuve d'une sournoiserie perfide à l'égard de ceux qu'ils avaient longtemps considérés comme leurs meilleurs amis. Ils glissèrent des substances empoisonnant seulement les Pokémon dans les canalisations de tous les pays du globe; ils organisèrent des raids isolés dans des grottes, utilisèrent même des Pokémon pour en tuer d'autres. Leur disparition fut lente. D'abord moururent des Pokémon rares et peu nombreux, proies faciles. Ensuite vinrent les espèces plus abondantes, et, enfin, les plus petites, des insectes surtout.

…

Les premiers rayons du soleil se glissaient dans la chambre de notre protagoniste. Il était allongé sur son lit humide, plein de tâches brunes. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond crème de sa modeste demeure. Cette nuit, il avait peu dormi. Son esprit était sans cesse parcouru de pensées : comme lorsque vous étiez enfants et que vous partiez pour un grand voyage le lendemain.

 _« Aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour de ma vie. »,_ pensait-il. C'était une prémonition terrible, qui l'avait hanté la nuit durant. Il y a longtemps que Zoko s'était préoccupé de sa propre vie. Il vivait au jour le jour, mangeant à peine : l'état de sa maison témoignait de ce laisser-aller. Mais aujourd'hui, précisément, il allait mourir. Il le savait. C'était inévitable.

Zoko se leva avec peine. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il marcha d'un pas lourd jusque dans sa petite cuisine, où il fit bouillir de l'eau. Il jeta des herbes dans une tasse, avant de se caler contre son évier, les yeux fixés sur sa pendule. Il était cinq heures du matin.

…

Après avoir avalé son thé, Zoko se sentit mieux. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se laver le visage.  
Il regardait son propre reflet. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge écarlate. Son regard: d'un noir profond, vide. Lorsqu'on le regardait droit dans les yeux pendant trop longtemps, on avait l'impression d'être véritablement aspiré.

L'eau froide au contact de sa peau l'avait sorti de sa somnolence.

Ensuite, il enfila une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir, aux manches longues, un jean bleu sombre et des baskets assorties à son haut. C'étaient là ses habits préférés.

Enfin, il regarda son logis pour ce qu'il pensait être la dernière fois. Une soudaine nostalgie l'envahit; il sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis, cette tristesse laissa place au bonheur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était un sentiment indescriptible.

Il ferma la porte à double-tour. La clé était au creux de sa main. Il fixa les arbres aux alentours, puis lança sa clé au loin. Jamais plus il ne reviendrait ici.

C'était étrange, tout de même : pourquoi vivre ici, loin de tout ? Loin des hommes, loin de la ville ? Si vous posiez la question à Zoko, il vous répondrait sûrement : « J'aime les Hommes. Mais j'aime la Nature davantage… ».

Le garçon choisit une direction, puis marcha droit devant lui, évitant les quelques ronces, enjambant les troncs tombés. A un moment, il dut traverser un petit ruisseau à l'eau claire. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis marcha sur les pierres glacées et trempées. Cela procurait une sensation fort agréable.

…

Zoko avait perdu toute notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ?

Il était arrivé à un petit village, composé d'une vingtaine de maisons individuelles. Ce village sentait fort la _BAIE FRAIVE._ Il devina que la population s'était spécialisée dans cette culture-là : après l'extermination des Pokémon, les hommes ne se nourrissaient plus que de baies et de viande synthétique. Il entendit soudain le son d'une cloche. Il leva la tête et vit le clocher d'une église.  
Il était sept heures, sans doute.

Alors, il décida de se promener à travers le village. Il était peu animé. Les habitants dormaient encore. Etait-on dimanche ? Il fut surpris de voir un homme assit devant un bâtiment depuis longtemps abandonné. Il s'approcha de lui, intrigué.

L'homme remarqua sa présence. Il ne dit rien. Zoko s'assit à côté de lui. A présent, ils regardaient tous les deux l'établissement. Un lourd silence s'installa.

Une heure passa.

\- Merci, _l'homme bégaya soudain. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes._ C'est peut-être la première fois depuis une décennie que… Que j'ai passé un moment comme celui-ci avec quelqu'un. Ma femme est décédée, vous savez… Je suis terriblement seul. Les villageois m'évitent. Ils m'évitent parce que j'étais opposé au massacre des Pokémon, que je me suis volontairement opposé au régime… Mon Dieu ! il m'en a coûté tellement…

Il commença à sangloter, mais se ressaisit assez vite. Il se leva, tapant la poussière de son pantalon. Zoko fit de même.

\- Vous êtes un brave garçon. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans un village aussi perdu que celui-ci ?

Zoko leva les épaules.

\- L'aventure, hein ? C'est beau… - _sa voix trembla à nouveau_ -… d'être jeune.

Zoko tourna la tête vers le bâtiment délabré.

\- Eh bien. Je ferais mieux d'aller aux champs, il est temps. Jeune homme ! je vous dis au revoir.

Et l'homme s'en alla.

Zoko resta seul un moment, fixant l'établissement. Il ne ressemblait à rien, à présent, mais, certainement, constituait-il une mémoire précieuse pour le vieil homme.

Quelques instants plus tard, Zoko s'en alla. Il était huit heures et demie.

…

* * *

62 ans plus tôt, **jour pour jour** , naissait celui qui deviendra « le vieil homme du village Baie Fraive » que Zoko a rencontré.

Cet homme, paysan fermement opposé à l'éradication des Pokémon, vint au monde dans le bâtiment maintenant abandonné décrit plus tôt dans cette fiction. Cet établissement était une clinique.

A l'époque, tous les Pokémon n'avaient pas encore disparu : on gardait les Pokémon « utiles » à l'accomplissement de certaines tâches. En effet, ces Pokémon avaient joué le rôle des humains dans certains secteurs. Il fallait donc attendre que d'autres humains soient formés avant de les remplacer.

Ainsi, des Pokémon tels que Leveinard et Nanméouïe servaient de sage-femme dans grands nombres d'hôpitaux, dans les zones rurales notamment. Précisément, c'était le visage d'un leveinard que _l'homme_ , alors nouveau-né, vit alors qu'il sortait du ventre de sa mère.

En grandissant, il vit en ce leveinard une seconde figure maternelle. Il lui offrait régulièrement des cadeaux : des dessins, des friandises, des collages…

Très vite, ses parents lui interdirent de rendre visite à ce Pokémon. C'était vers l'époque où même les branches des arbres de la campagne commençaient à plier sous le vent violent du massacre. Bien entendu, _l'homme_ désobéit à ses parents. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de rendre visite au leveinard à l'abri des regards qui risquaient de l'exposer. Il se souvenait d'une visite en particulier, qui fut sa dernière, par ailleurs. Il avait demandé au Pokémon, de son innocence enfantine :

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de te voir ?

L'infirmière ne sut répondre. Son cœur s'était noué.

\- Va-t-en, tu m'entends ? _avait-elle crié._ Va-t-en !

Et, alors que le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas, stupéfait :

\- En venant me voir, tu nous mets en danger tous les deux !

Le garçon s'en alla et ne revint plus.

Le Pokémon voulait l'éloigner car il sentait que l'enfant s'attachait à lui. Il ne voulait pas que sa mort le traumatise, ou qu'il soit puni à cause de son affection.

 _L'homme_ le comprit bien assez vite. Aussi se contentait-il de sourire au leveinard lorsqu'il le croisait : un sourire amical, le genre de sourire que l'on adresse à un voisin, pour saluer, mais malgré tout teinté d'une tristesse profonde. Le Pokémon répondait d'un même sourire.

La vie de _l'homme_ allait être bouleversée par un événement d'une journée de fin d'automne. C'était l'arrivée d'un député quelconque, bien-portant, serré dans son costume d'homme sérieux. Il venait porter la nouvelle suivante : un hôpital serait ouvert, avec une main-d'œuvre fraîche et jeune, humaine, surtout, dans la ville la plus proche. Alors que cette visite fut acclamée par le village entier, _l'homme_ resta à l'écart. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Il avait seize ans.

Ce qu'il redoutait arriva : le lendemain, trois militaires, armés lourdement, vinrent arrêter le leveinard pour procéder à une exécution publique. Le Pokémon était hué de tous : certains enfants lui lancèrent des cailloux, dont l'un lui ouvrit l'arcade. Mais alors que les militaires chargeaient leurs armes pour fusiller l'infirmière, _l'homme_ s'interposa, hurlant.

\- Vous êtes des malades ! Des malades ! Ce Pokémon est on ne peut plus innocent ! Il a aidé à donner la vie ! Il a soigné ! (il se tourna vers la foule) Vous, pourritures que vous êtes ! Combien d'entre vous ont été **sauvés** par lui, hein ? Et vous voulez le tuer, maintenant ?

Un soldat le fit taire:

\- Les Pokémon sont une menace pour notre société. Et toi, puisque tu la défends, devrais-tu être éliminé aussi?

Ce fut au tour du leveinard d'intervenir. Elle, qui n'avait supplié pour sa propre vie, vint intervenir pour sauver celle de son protégé.

\- Par pitié, non !

Alors, les choses se déroulèrent d'une manière sordide.

 _L'homme_ fut contraint de faire un choix. Il devait décider entre la survie du village entier et celle du Pokémon. On lui donna une arme. C'était un faux choix. En réalité, on ne le laisserait jamais tirer sur la foule. Un canon était pointé sur sa propre tempe. Le leveinard hocha la tête, lui ordonnant de faire le choix juste.

Alors, il ferma les yeux. De la sueur recouvrait son visage entier. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et…

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE  



End file.
